thespritersuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Flare Sentripio Zemaki
"I took this burden for the sake of all of those who need me...if they need me." Flare is a young spriter from the EXA universe. Located on the planet of Reza in the Xiphos galaxy, this PSI user rules over his planet as a whole. Appearance Height: 5'10'' Weight: 156 lbs Main colors: Blue, White, Purple Shampoo: Crew. Friends: Darkrai-X, DiamondFreak22, Makashu Madaki, Neox Xayus, CyberBlade99X, Aquablast, and other spriters. Sefilax The Axes: Caelus, Zolin, Ragnarok, Xeuno, Sentripio, Eplia Ichor Karkinos Powers and Abilities Flare has the power to manipulate psychic fields with PSI, giving him access to Telekinesis, Levitation, Teleportation, Psychokinesis, and other psychic related abilities. He also has Glacial Manipulation, the control over ice. Flare has experience with some elements such as fire, wind, and electricity, but ice is the one that stands out the most for him. In his past, Flare had acquired Cosmic Manipulation, the power of space. With it he can create miniature stars and access his Cosmic Form. As a birthright, Flare also has Time Manipulation, an ability of which he barely ever uses. He recieved this from his grandfather, the Axis (God) of Time in Xiphos, Sentripio. This ability has yet to be unlocked by Flare. Flare's heritage gives him the Zemakian energy typing. The Zemaki were his ancestors and became extinct when a certain entitiy destroyed the planet they resided on. While the Zemakian energy he possesses is faint, he can access a new form with the little power he has. In his past, Flare has been harboring a demon inside of his body. This "demon", known as Zetsu, would sometimes take control of his body and wreak havoc on the living creatures around him. Zetsu has only been defeated once in battle by spriters after releasing himself from Flare, and his power grows every day. Flare can summon this power through his physical body in certain circumstances, such as near death situations or under times of extreme anger. Stories of Flare Flare was born on Reza from Chrysaor (A Zemakian King) and Duos (another Axis, now retired.). Flare is the desecent of DarkJagReza, the main character in Dark Legends. (Dark Legends was Flare's first series when he was known as DarkJagReza.) His childhood is mostly filled with anguish and despair about his parents' death on Zemaki when they left Flare on Reza under the keeping of his grandfather, Sentripio. Sentripio taught him in the ways of Time Manipulation and, after about 10 years, perfected Flare's abilities. Flare showed great promise as a time user, but it seems Sentripio locked his Time powers away due to Flare recieving physical damage when using them. Sentripio could no longer see Flare suffer and took away his memories of his time capabilites, of Sentripio, and of his past and sent him to live with Pawnarch, who would now be known as his "older brother". Flare lived a normal teenage life on Reza under the protection of Pawnarch until one fateful day when enemy troops sent by a mad god named Kifa stormed Pawnarch's castle. Pawnarch knew Flare had to be kept alive for Sentripio, so he told Flare to run. Flare, accompanied by two former soldiers of the psychotic god, made his way to the capital city of Reza. He meets with two spirits, PKMNSpencer and HannahtheOshawott, who say he must revive old spriters who died in a major war 100 years ago. Flare does so, reviving each of the spriters with an item called the Key of Life. Eventually he revives them all, and clashes with the god Kifa. Kifa's ulterior motive was to revive the demon Zetsu, who wasn't ever really dead in the first place. Flare had to take it upon himself to absorb Zetsu when the time came, which is exactly what Zetsu wanted. Two years later, Flare is seen rulng over Reza in place of his "brother". Flare has aquired new friends and are faced with a new threat, the evil scientist, Machio. Machio specialized in a certain type of virus, an infection which he created himself that would infect the person with it and become mindless slaves to Machio. Flare is infected with a virus such as this, however Zetsu on the inside takes control of his body to protect Flare from Machio's mind games. Flare's friends "rescue" him, but decide it would be best for Flare to recover before taking on combat again, so they house him in a mental asylum, since his castle was destroyed by Machio. A being named Sefilax tells Flare, once he wakes up, that his friends have betrayed him. Sefilax was a mysterious figure who helped Flare throughout the events of the war with Machio. Flare destroys the mental asylum in rage and unleashes Zetsu. After the spriters calm him down, they head for Machio. The events that happened are unknown, but Flare and company manages to defeat and kill Machio. Flare now lives a normal life, but excavation of more information about him is underway. More information will come soon. Category:Spriter